


[Podfic] The End of Fear

by Hananobira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Winning the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679498) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Notes and acknowledgements: THANK YOU, AWESOME LADIES MODS!!! I'm so excited to listen to everyone's podfic.

This podfic was recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html).

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4679498>  
Length: 00:02:35

Paraka: [MP3 (4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/End%20of%20Fear.mp3) or [M4B (3 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/End%20of%20Fear.mp3)


End file.
